Black Cats of the Eve
by MilyTusaki161
Summary: Prowl and Bumblebee are the Black Cats of the Eve. This how they became those cats. Rated T for rape and gore, plus some language. All characters are human. This takes place during Transformer Prime but they have no memory yet. Prowl and Bumblebee are siblings so deal with it.


Diclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the writing, but if I did own TFP or Vocaloid I would totally have Bumblebee and Len's sweet asses raped every episode or song...T for rape and gore plus some language...Don't like yaoi, then don't read. No flame. Reviews appreciated a lot. MilyTusaki161 out.

Chapter 1- Meow! Meow!

Bumblebee's P.O.V:

Halloween, the day I dread the most. Why? I mean, most people love to dress up and get free candy. Not me. I don't have to dress up because I don't get to celebrate. I get to steal candy and murder. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not like I enjoy it, it's just that I need that red stone back. Demon promised it back, as long as Prowl and I reach the amount of souls and treats that he wants. I regret selling our souls to him, but we wanted to see our Mother and Father so badly...

Oh, let me introduce us. I'm Bumblebee and this is my older brother, Prowl. We, as you've heard, sold our souls to a demon in order to see our creators. They had been killed during the war, but not in any fight, oh no. They were murdered in their own home, ripped apart and left there to bleed out. Prowl was blinded in one eye. I was raped that night by that same murder. I can remember vividly what happened that night...

_"Mommy? Where are you?" I called out down the dark hallway, hearing my voice echo. I was eight and terrified of the dark. I walked wary to the staircase that lead downstairs, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I was about to scream out when the slagger put their hand over my mouth, muffling me. I kicked and punched at the perpetrator before they turned me around to face them._ It_ was Prowl. I relaxed and he let me go. I stared at him before slapping him right across the face. He held his right cheek and whispered to me, "What the hell?" I slapped him on his left cheek and then whispered back to him ," That's for cursing and the one before was for scaring me." I watched as he nodded before cutting in front of me down the stairs slowly, careful not to let them squeak. I followed suit. _

_ As we reached the middle of the steps, I covered my mouth to stop from crying out. Blood was everywhere, over the wall, the floor, the ceiling, and the furniture. I felt tears leek from my eyes as I saw my parents laying on the floor, blood spewing from their bodies. That meant they were still alive, I remembered that I read from a health book that if the blood just flowed from wounds that deep they were most likely dead. Poor Mommy and Daddy! I saw someone moving away from Mommy's body before looking around for any witnesses. I felt Prowl pull me into the shadows. I stepped back as he wanted me to, but the floorboard creaked a little. We held our breathe as the killer looked over to the stairs before slowly walking over, the machete in their hand smearing blood over the carpet as it was dragged behind. He called out to us, "Hello, are you the children? Come on out, I won't hurt you, hee hee." Liar!_

_ I whimpered as he closed in on the stairs, slowly climbing up them. Prowl pressed us up against the wall. The murder walked right past us, as we were hidden by the shadows. Please, just leave already! I started to cry, silently. Then, I couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped my lips. The man, I found out as he passed me, turned around and looked straight into my eyes. Damn them for being so bright. _

_ "I see you. Hee hee..." The man reached out and pulled me up by my hair, which was a shoulder length plus black and yellow, and placed the blade to my throat. I heard Prowl yell out my name. _

_ "So there are two, more fun now!" The slagger quickly backed up and pulled me along with him down the stairs. "I won't hurt your dear sister here if you comply." He laughed and let his hand stray to my stomach. A GIRL?! I am a boy! How dare he go and touch me this way, either. Prowl looked at me before smirking. He knew what happened when someone pissed me off. _

_ I flipped the tall man over my shoulder and let him fall down the steps, wincing when his head came in contact with the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Prowl ran over silently and scooped me up into his arms. I was extremely small for my age, I was 16 and he was 17. My brother carried me bridal style out of the room past the evil man. As we made it past him, he grabbed Prowl's leg. Prowl fell, dropping me, and turned around to see the man, blood running down from his forehead, gripping his leg. He yelled at me to call 911 on the cellphone Daddy always carried. I scrambled to my Daddy's side before reaching into his pocket that was drenched with blood. My fingers shook as I tried to dial the number. _

_ "9-1-1! Got it," I shouted to Prowl, who was dealing with the killer. I kicked the machete away from the bad man before returning back to the phone, which was ringing. It finally picked up._

_ "9-1-1. What is your emergency?" the woman on the line asked calmly._

_ "A evil man came into our house and killed Mother and Father and now he is trying to kill me and my big brother!" I screamed into the phone._

_ "Some one killed your parents? We will send someone right away. Hide and stay quiet until we arrive. What is your address?" the woman asked._

_ "123 East Main Street! And there is no where to hide, he is wrestling with my brother right now! He is trying to kill us!" I sobbed out._

_ The woman no longer used a calm voice, "Tell your brother to get away from him and run from the house. We will be there in 40 minutes tops."_

_ "Thank you!" I cried into the phone before hanging up, not knowing that the the woman would have stayed on the line with me. _

_ I screamed as someone grabbed my wrist. I was turned around to see that the man close to my face. I glanced behind him to find that Prowl was knocked out. I screamed out my big brother's name and tried to wriggle my wrist out of this man's grip. He was strong. I screamed for help, for my brother, for my Mother, for my Father, for someone to come help me. The man laughed out as he carried my brother and walked/dragged me out of the house. He then slicked past the neighbor's house, but there was no need for it because they were out for the holidays. It was Halloween tonight. All this had happened so quickly and it was only 7 O'clock at night. A few people were out Trick-Or-Treating. _

_ "Hey, help us! Help us..." I tried to call out but the guy, who in the moonlight turned out to be about maybe 21, covered my mouth with his cold, leather covered hand. A few people glanced over to where I had shouted from and saw us. Most laughed, saying how good our costume was since we were working together, while some were smarter and reached to pull out their phones. Hopefully to call the police. I felt the young man slip his hand behind my neck, covered by my hair, and squeeze tightly. He lowered him self to whisper softly in my ear, "Say anything else and I will murder your brother here. Just follow along and don't say anything out of line, or rather, don't say anything at all." I shivered. I was scared. Prowl, please wake up soon._

_ "Sorry, we were practicing for a costume contest and this was part of our act. We wanted to see how real it seemed. Sorry again." The man easily lied. The smarter ones relaxed. I mean, when an adult tells you something with that good of a alibi, wouldn't you believe. For Prime's sake, it was Halloween! We were doomed as the families went back to their traditions of getting candy from neighbors and strangers. I was pulled out of my self-pity by the harsh push the killer gave me. I hate him! _

_ We walked until the moon was all the way in the sky. By this time, I gave up trying to figure out where we were. As soon as we were out of town, Prowl woke up. He had tried to get to me only to have his wrists bounded by the same rope my wrists were. His man had a whole arsenal of stuff any good criminal would need. We were in the present of someone who knew what he was doing. Who had practice. On the horizon, I could see a large, abandoned shack. It was worn down, I could see that from here. _

_ When we got to the door, we were shoved in. Here was a dirty mattress in the middle of the room, on the floor. Heads hung from chained hooks attached to the ceiling. I vomited all over myself and the man. He slapped me and let me fall to the ground. _

_ "Now I have to change my clothes, you little bitch." He grunted as he chained both me and Prowl to two empty hooks. "Are you okay, Bumblebee?" Prowl asked as he tried to escape from the chains. "I guess so," I tried to hold back the sob in my voice, tried," Mom and Dad...They are..." "Listen, I promise to get us out of here alive. I promise. Just stay clam, Little one." Little one? Prowl's just one year older and now I'm a little one to him? Humph! Prowl smiled a little at my pout. It was not funny!_

_ We had to stand for an hour, I think, before the man came back completely clean. You wouldn't have thought him to be a psycho killing freak, just a really grumpy, sexy looking 21 or 22 year old. He had short, black hair and the creepiest red eyes ever. His skin was pale as the moon and he had a sadistic smirk on his face. I gulped and Prowl just stared, monotone, ahead of him. How could he be so calm in his moment. I get that he was trained to be a ninja but come on. Wait, how did this guy beat Prowl in a fight...? I questioned myself. I didn't even notice that the psycho had stepped toward me until I felt his hot breathe on my face. _

_ I looked up to see the evil glint in his eyes. I cried out as I felt the man grab my throat tightly. Prowl growled before shouting at him to leave me alone. _

_ Prowl's P.O.V:_

_ "You monster, leave my brother alone!" I shouted to him, watching as Bumblebee struggled to get air to his lungs. I swung back and forth to get momentum to flip off the hook. A kick to my chest stopped that plan of action. The slagger smirked at me before smugly commenting back to me,_

_ "My name is Megatron. So this little beauty is a boy? It doesn't matter to me what gender they are, just as long as their good in bed" He laughed wickedly before lifting my baby brother of of the hook and throwing him on the dirty mattress. My eyes widened as I absorbed Megatron's words and fought even more against my restraints. No way would I let this man or any other man, for that matter, rape Bumblebee. He is my brother and I need to protect him. I saw tears slowly drip down Bumblebee's face as he too realized what these words meant for him. I saw him try to wriggle his way out of the iron grip of his bigger male. I stopped and hung my head as I knew there was nothing I could do to stop what was about to happen to my little Bee. I felt tears slide down my face as I watched the rape of my younger brother._

_Bumblebee's P.O.V: _

_ "No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed as I was thrown onto the dirty, old mattress, trying to get away from Megatron. "Please, don't" I whispered as tears ran down my face. I shook my head as the male on top of me put his face into the crook of my neck and licked all the way up to my jawline. His nails dug into my wrists as he held me down. He than began to bite at my neck, not being exactly gently either. I sobbed as I felt the man's hands moved over my body, taking off my clothes and throwing them to God knows where. He looked up and stared at me with his stupid, blood red eyes, tracing my naked self and I hide my face in shame. I closed my legs together to try and hide myself and my chest heaved up and down. Megatron ripped my legs apart and lowered himself down to my member, taking it in his mouth. I gasped as the warmth harden my length. He bobbed his head up and down, and I soon came into his mouth. He raised his head and kissed me, forcing my own cum into my mouth. _

_ "Sallow." He commanded. I shook my head. No. I was not going to give into his sick pleasures. He gripped my jaw and forced me to shallow like you would do to a dog to get them to shallow a pill. I coughed and spit, trying to get the awful taste out of my mouth. He chuckled darkly and I sobbed as he flipped me over. I reached out to Prowl. Before I could, Megatron grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm back forcefully before grabbing my chin with his other hand. He forced my face toward Prowl's direction as he calmly stated a comment that pushed Prowl off the deep end._

_ "Look at me Prowl, see how you couldn't protect your dear, baby brother. Watch me as I rape and ruin his body and mind. It's all your fault."_

_ "Big Brother!" _

_ "Bumblebee!"_

_ I screamed as I was penetrated from behind. It hurt so bad. He didn't even let me adjust, he started to pound me rough and fast. I felt blood dripping down my legs and sweat, tears, and saliva mingle together as the bed bounced underneath me. I felt like I was being ripped in two. IT HURTS! Stop!_

_ "S-stop! It hurts! Please! Stop!" I screamed out and let it end in a whimper as he just kept thrusting into me. He finally came and slide out of me, but not before squeezing my ass. I sobbed as he got off the bed. I couldn't move, it hurt too much. One single tear slid down my face again before I saw only the dark. I hate the dark, but now I welcomed it will all my soul._

Prowl's P.O.V:

_I couldn't believe what Megatron was doing to Bumblebee. It was so horrible I had to close my eyes. I held back more tears. No. Bumblebee should be the only one who is aloud to cry here. He is the one going through this, not me. I opened my eyes when I heard my name being called by that piece of slag. _

_ "Look at me Prowl, see how you couldn't protect your dear, baby brother. Watch me as I rape and ruin his body and mind. It's all your fault." He stated so calmly, as he had a grip of my brother's wrist that showed that he had tried to reach out to me. "Big Brother!" Bee shouted out. He had only called me that when he was too scared to keep his pride up. I couldn't take it. I screamed out to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee!"_

_ I nearly went insane listening to my baby brother's scream as Megatron entered him. He had even readied him or let him adjust. He just keep pounding into him. I watched blood flow from Bumblebee's thigh down to his ankles and the mattress underneath him. (Note, he is on his hands and knees) I watched as Bumblebee pleaded for Megatron to stop. I only watched. I couldn't help my precious sibling. The man was right, it was my fault. _

_ I looked over to witness the man slide out and get off the bed. My little brother sobbed silently before passing out. Megatron walked up to me and winked._

_ "That boy is really great. I can't wait until tomorrow's session." He laughed cruelly before walking off into another room. Another session. I don't think that Bumblebee could take another raping. He is already weakened almost completely by this one time. I stopped my struggling to think. After about a half hour, Bumblebee woke up. He tried to get up but fell, so instead of walking he dragged himself over to the table where the keys were. I realized what he planned to do. I helped him reach me by flipping backwards so he could reach the looks on the chains. He had almost got the lock undone when Megatron strolled back inside. _

_ "What are you doing, you little slut?!" Megatron yelled as he threw Bumblebee down to the ground a few feet away and pulled me back down to my original position before proceeding to beat Bumblebee with a wrench he had grabbed off the bench from the front of the room on his way over. _

_ "Stop! Don't touch him!" I shouted at him before finally managing to break free of my restraints, knocking out Megatron, and running over to my sibling who was blinding from the multiple wounds on his delicate body. Blood dripped from his lips as he smiled at me. I chocked up as I run a check over him. He had many bruises and probably had a few or many broken bones. I picked him up gently, grimacing when he winced in pain._

_ "Sorry." I apologized._

_ I grabbed a knife and quickly carried Bumblebee out of the large, run-down shack. I processed to walk toward town which was probably a few miles away. Not that far for me, but it may have been an eternity for my little bro. He was going in and out of consciousness and he mumbled thing about Mom and Dad. I glanced down often when I heard a sound behind me, click. It was the sound of a loaded gun. Oh no, why? We were right on the outskirts of town. I could see the police lights searching for us. I could hear voices. _

_ "I want my bitch back," he spoke calmly but there was a hint of malice in his voice," I might just let you live with him and clean him up after our sessions. You could be with him forever." _

* * *

I decided to leave this at a cliff hanger. I will only do the next chapter if you want me too. I own nothing but the plot. P.S. They are Humans now. Please review and fav. and no flames please. Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
